


second chances on tired feet

by panther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sirius told anyone that his life on the run felt like a brand new start most people would think he was delusional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	second chances on tired feet

If Sirius told anyone that his life on the run felt like a brand new start most people would think he was delusional. He is still running from his past. For Sirius that matters very little when his pockets are stuffed with the shrunken letters from his Godson and quills and ink and parchment he picks up here and there. For the first time in thirteen years he can _support_ Harry. He does his best with the advice he gives with no idea if it helps in practical terms but Harry takes comfort in them and that is all that really matters.


End file.
